amigos
by LadyDreamy
Summary: shaoran llama a sakura para platicar, lo que ella no se espera es que no solo platicaran esa noche.


Shaoran le marco a Sakura a su celular

-hola Saku, ¿puedes venir a mi departamento en la noche para que platiquemos?-pregunto el ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su amiga de ojos esmeraldas

-claro Shaoran, pero ¿de qué me quieres hablar?-pregunto Sakura intrigada

-te lo digo más tarde- dijo Shaoran

-bueno, entonces nos vemos a las 8 – dijo Sakura despidiéndose

Sakura llego al departamento de Shaoran y entro ya que tenia la llave de la puerta, cuando entro Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá, tan sexi como siempre, con una camiseta verde y unos jeans de mezclilla. Sakura entro.

-hola, saku-dijo el saludando amablemente a su amiga de toda la vida

-hola- dijo ella regalándole una dulce sonrisa

-bueno, dime estoy intrigada ¿de qué me quieres hablar para hacerme venir hasta tu casa?-pregunto con interés Sakura

El solo sonrió y dijo

-sabes, tengo novia-dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante, esa que tanto odiaba y amaba Sakura

-aah, para eso me hiciste venir, pues quien es la victima?- pregunto sarcásticamente Sakura

-pues es Meiling- dijo él como si nada

-¡QUEEE!?- dijo Sakura sorprendida y algo confundida, no podía ser novio de la tipa mas zorra y odiosa de toda la universidad

-no puedo creer que seas novio de esa tipa, ella es una…aff-dijo Sakura muy molesta por la sorpresa que le dio su mejor amigo

-por favor Sakura, no hables así de Meiling- dijo Shaoran en tono molesto sentado en la sala de su departamento.

-no te hagas el tonto, bien sabes lo que es tu "novia", todo el campus sabe que es una…"zorrita"-dijo ella muy molesta por que Shaoran la defendía

-no tengo por e creer todos los rumores que dicen- dijo el muy exaltado por los comentarios de su amiga

-¡hay! pero tú no entiendes, ella no te conviene- dijo la castaña

-¿y por qué no, según tu?-pregunto el ya muy molesto por la actitud de su amiga

-Shaoran, te conozco desde que éramos niños, se que te conviene y ella no te conviene- dijo seria

-he tenido que soportar todas tus tontas novias, pero esta exagera- dijo ella ya un poco más calmada Sakura, tratando de que Shaoran entrara en razón

- por favor, yo nunca te he dicho que me choca tu estúpido novio- dijo el molesto

- ¡ese no es el tema!-dijo ella exaltándose de nuevo

-entonces cual es el tema sakurita?- dijo él en tono sarcástico

-es tema es que por qué precisamente tienes que ser novio de una "zorrita", si bien sabes que cualquier chica del campus le encantaría ser tu novia- dijo ella ya harta el tema

-si claro, "cualquiera"- dijo el sarcásticamente

-si Shaoran li CUALQUIERA- dijo ella, como queriéndole dar un mensaje

-¿entonces tu también?-pregunto el algo intrigado y serio

Lo que hizo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y no le dijera más

-¿Sakura Porque no dices nada?- dijo el confundido como se quedo callada su amiga

Ella solo se le acercó al oído y le dijo

-tonto- sonriendo algo sonrojada y besándole suavemente la mejilla

Shaoran solo la abrazo y sin más le dio un beso, duce y tierno, algo que hizo que Sakura sintiera mariposas y la llevara al mismo cielo

-yo… amm…perdón Sakura- dijo el confundido y sonrojado

-tonto no te disculpes- dijo Sakura muy suavemente

Y así lo beso pero ahora con más salvajismo, a lo que Shaoran le correspondió, Sakura abrió levemente su boca dándole permiso a Shaoran para adentrar su lengua asiendo el beso tierno en uno totalmente salvaje solo separándose por la falta de aire.

Los dos estaban sonrojados y con sus respiraciones agitadas, ese beso era todo lo que necesitaban para dar paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Shaoran…yo…esto no está bien- dijo Sakura con dificultad tratando de pararse de el sofá

- lo siento, tal vez con esto e arruine nuestra amistad pero ya estoy arto de que me veas como tú "mejor amigo de la infancia y de toda la vida"- dijo el tomándola de el brazo y llevándola hasta la última puerta de el final del pasillo, la cual Sakura sabía que era la recamara de Shaoran.

Y cuando entraron Shaoran se olvido de la delicadeza la tiro sobre la gran cama de sabanas verdes y se puso arriba de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla se encerrándola con su cuerpo.

-Shaoran… creo que será mejor que dejemos esto así- dijo ella muy sonrojada y sabiendo que pasaría si no se detenían

-enserio quieres parar sakurita?-le pregunto el besándole suavemente el cuello haciendo que se le erizara por completo la piel

- yo...-fue lo único que dijo cuando Shaoran mordió el lóbulo de su oreja

-¿... qué quieres pequeña?-pregunto seductoramente el ambarino

-continua- dijo en voz tan baja, pero Shaoran la escucho perfectamente

En ese momento tomo sus labios con hambre y deseo y recorrió su cuero con sus manos, tocando sus pechos tan admirados, sus piernas torneadas su vientre plano, todo. Sakura solo podía estremecerse ante su tacto.

le quito su blusa dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos cubiertos con un sostén negro, muy sexi pensó Shaoran y sin pensarlo más desabrocho su sostén y empezó a degustarse con su sabor, Sakura solo gemía por el placer de sentir su lengua contra sus pezones.

Shaoran pasó de un pecho al otro dándoles la misma atención con su boca y sin más bajo por su vientre y le quito su falda sin dificultad, dejándola solo con una tanga del mismo color del sostén.

Sakura se sintió indefensa al saber que ella casi estaba desnuda y el tenia toda su ropa así que no dudo mas y suavemente le quito su playera dejando ver su tan bien formado abdomen. Lo miro con deseo y con su lengua fue saboreando cada uno de sus bien marcado músculos llegando así hasta la orilla del pantalón quitándoselo suavemente.

Shaoran sentía que una parte de su anatomía se hacía más grande con las carisias de la pequeña sakurita, y no pudo más bajo su delicada tanga hacia sus muslos y admiro su femenillidad. Adentro su lengua en su entrada y empezó a moverse lentamente asiéndola sufrir y disfrutando de los gemidos de placer de Sakura, empezó a juguetear con su clítoris Sakura no pudo más y empujo la cara de Shaoran mas adentro de ella y en ese momento llego al orgasmo apretando la sabanas de la cama y arqueando su espalda, Shaoran tomo todo lo que pudo de sus líquidos y disfruto de su aroma.

Sakura pensó que era tiempo de la venganza y tímidamente puso a Shaoran debajo de ella y lentamente bajo sus bóxers y cuando los bajo se sorprendió al ver a su "amiguito" tan grande asiéndola sonrojarse y abrir los ojos como plato, tomo su miembro con la manos

-Sakura….que vas a hacer- pregunto Shaoran sorprendido por la acción de Sakura

-mi venganza- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Y tomando su miembro con ambas manos lo metió en su boca arrancándole un gemido ronco a Shaoran. Empezó hacer el movimiento más rápido metiéndose el miembro más adentro y en sé momento Shaoran no pudo más y se vino en l boca de Sakura. Sakura solo tomo aquel líquido amargo lo que dejo sorprendido a Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió seductoramente y Shaoran no dudo mas y la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y recostándola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿estás segura de esto pequeña, porque después de esto no habrá marca atrás?- pregunto Shaoran deseando que le contestara que estaba segura

-yo…nunca estado más segura- contesto ella dándole beso en los labios

Shaoran nunca se había sentido más vivo y en ese momento abrió delicadamente sus piernas y puso su miembro en la entrada de Sakura haciéndola sufrir con el roce

-Shaoran…ya…-dijo ella entre gemidos

-¿ya…que pasa Sakura que quieres?-preguntaba el disfrutando de cómo ella sufría por tenerlo dentro

-te necesito….Shaoran- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Shaoran solo sonrió y se adentro en ella primero haciendo movimientos lentos, suaves pero no era suficiente para ambos así que empezaron a subir el ritmo al movimiento se convirtió en un vaivén rápido.

Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de Sakura y de Shaoran cada vez más rápidos hasta que llegaron en su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Sakura callo rendida en la cama y Shaoran a un lado de ella rompiendo la unión, ambos con sus respiraciones muy agitadas y sudados.

Shaoran tomo las sabanas que se habían caído del piso y cubrió a ambos con ellas abrazando a Sakura.

-Shaoran-dijo Sakura tímidamente

-dime pequeña- dijo el dulcemente mirándola a los ojos

-entonces…esto quiere decir que terminaste con la odiosa de Meiling?- pregunto Sakura ansiosa por la respuesta

-tonta… claro que sí, ¿que acaso no te has dado cuenta que solo tengo ojos para ti?-pregunto él en un tono cariñoso

Sakura solo sonrió dulcemente. Se sentía feliz realizada… completa

-tonto….te amo- dijo ella dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos

-yo también te amo, pequeña flor de cerezo- dijo el dulcemente dándole un beso en la mejilla


End file.
